


Sarvia

by Zigzagwanderer



Series: Love is a Journey, not a Destination [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: References to Norse Religion & Lore, Vakkrehejm 'verse, new mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer
Summary: This is just the story in the book of Norse Myths that H reads to Will after the end of Tell Me You'll Wait for Me. I have some One-Eye stuff somewhere that I might make into more tales/some kind of series-the mythology is made up by me and so is not genuine or authentic in any way!!!.





	Sarvia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Tumblr. Try Zigzag-wanderer. (Still Falling...)xxx

The sky-father was a powerful warrior, and most sage of all the gods. 

The men of the world-under-the-tree prayed to him, to subdue their torments, for there were strange creatures that roamed among them that were not like them,  
and that plagued their comprehension.

So, the sky-father captured many terrible beasts, and was worshipped for these deeds. And some of those monstrous animals he killed, and some he made his consorts, to take the fertile rain of his body, and some that he had admired the fighting of, he kept in his halls as his bold companions, to fight alongside him, and have the honour of bleeding for his causes. 

And among this dear retinue were two above all others. 

Hear me speak of Fleinn, who was a great and supple serpent, with jaws that were a cavern, and a gateway to the wisdom of the dead.  
And the sky-father loved Fleinn for his counsel and his mighty tail, that was second only in power to his own crashing thunderbolt, which he spat upon all of his foes. 

Hear me then speak of Myrkr, who was a horned creature of great guile, who could take the shape of a man, but who was in his true form a monstrous stag, blacker than night without a fire. This beast could catch and toss the stars themselves upon his enormous antlers, and pierce with his tines the dreams of men, and his wit made of him a great favourite of the sky-father. 

Myrkr was a devourer, which is to say he had eaten of the flesh of man, and so he was punished by his lord-in-the-heavens, and made to wear a cage upon his mouth. Odin kept the key of this prison in his own fiery throat, for the sky-father was generous, and made to unlock Myrkr’s branching head, whenever he sought for himself genial diversion, or a wise accounting of words. 

And so these two mighty creatures, Fleinn and Myrkr, were held in the service of their captor, Odin, and they bowed to him and did battle for him, and in return he petted them as precious, and most useful. 

But Myrkr too thought Fleinn was of inestimable worth, this serpent in his collar of obligation, and he disliked the sky-father’s use of him.  
When Fleinn was made to sit in judgement for many long years upon the quarrelsome men of the world-under-the-tree, at his stern lord’s bidding, Myrkr did use his long black feathering to soothe him, and to make him well again, and whole. 

And they ate together, privately, away from the rude noise of the rowdy halls. And they devised for themselves a language they alone could speak in, that had no words, for the collar and the muzzle were as their father’s grip upon their tongues, and upon their freedom. 

And so, the ages passed, and love grew between dragon Fleinn and his Myrkr, until it was deeper even than the fealty that they owed to their liege-god, the father of all the skies. 

And they wanted no other mates, but found ways to couple, even within the fearsome differences of their bodies. 

But great serpent Fleinn, more than anything, longed to hear words of love in his Myrkr’s voice, and to feel his sweet kisses. So, one day at dusk, the mighty snake made his way to the sky-father’s bedchamber, and moved himself to steal the key to Myrkr’s locked mouth.  
He placed his teeth, which were as broad and sharp as swords, upon his lord’s own throat, to tease out the key to his desire, which was lodged within the forge of his lord’s neck. 

But the great lord Odin awoke, and opened his stormy eye, and saw that there was a monster upon him. And although it was his favoured Fleinn, he caught up the thrashing serpent in his strong fist, and crushed him without a second’s thought. 

Mykyr galloped to Fleinn’s aid, and in his wild concern for his beloved, he did crack wide open the cage that held his head.  
And Mykyr’s voice howled throughout the halls, telling of Fleinn’s innocence, and telling of the love that could be born between monsters.  
And brave Mykyr denounced the sky-father for denying them peace, and for placing them in a servitude that held no hope of release. And in his dying throes, his lover Fleinn heard him and told him to flee and to live a life of freedom for both of them. 

And the lord-in-the-skies was angry, and found Mykyr ungrateful.

He took up Mykyr, and he pounded him down to bone, and he broke apart Mykyr’s huge antlers, and they shattered and fell down through the heavens towards the world-under-the-tree.

And Odin then took up Fleinn, and he shredded the serpent into silvering pieces, and these too he flung downward, from his mighty hall in the clouds.

But such was the love between these two monsters, that the ruin of Fleinn’s flesh was transformed as it fell, and the tatters of his body became a rippling, shining sea. 

And the splinters of Mykyr were similarly changed as they tumbled from the palace-in-the-sky, and each fragment, large or small, became a skerry or an island within that greenish, snaking sea, and there were many hundreds of these habitats that grew with new life. 

And in this way, so was made the Sarvia Archipelago, the land of the Broken Antler, from the horns of the great stag Mykyr. 

And from the body of his lover Fleinn was made the Sarvia Straits, to ever caress and enclose the Archipelago.

And for all his power, the great god of the wind and the rain and the tempest could not separate them, for they were conjoined for always in an unending bond of stone and water, an unending bond of love.


End file.
